Bit densities of conventional memory devices such as nonvolatile memory, etc., have been increasing year by year. Bit densities still continue to increase; and terabit-level bit densities are necessary. Fine memory cells having sizes not more than 20 to 30 nm are necessary to achieve such a high bit density. While it is necessary to introduce a new exposure apparatus or employ a new integration method such as double patterning, etc., to form such a fine pattern, in any case, the costs undesirably increase.
To solve this problem, technology that utilizes the self-assembly of an amphiphilic polymer has been proposed. In such technology, a solution that includes the amphiphilic polymer is phase-separated into two blocks; and a fine pattern is subsequently formed by removing one of the blocks. However, in such technology, it is difficult to control the arrangement position and the configuration of the blocks with high precision.